Is He or Isn't He?
by Shaynezo
Summary: Hanna and Spencer meet in kindergarten and Spencer spoils something very special.


Hey all! This is just another prompt I wrote on Tumblr a while back. I hope you guys are enjoying these!

* * *

"Okay, children! Gather around, it's story time!"

Teaching kindergarten wasn't always something Ezra Fitz thought he would end up doing, but then he had his son, Malcom, and everything changed.

Now he taught in Rosewood, an idyllic town in Pennsylvania. He wasn't making nearly as much as he would have had he been a professor at college, but he enjoyed his job and the children seemed to really like him.

Ezra sat down in his plushy chair, and the children gathered at his feet, sitting in a tight circle around the sun-shaped rug.

A little girl with shiny blonde hair and bright blue eyes timidly sat down next to a girl with dark hair and light brown eyes. The dark-haired girl was named Spencer Hastings and she was the definition of perfect: polite and well-mannered with the most stylish dresses and the most expensive things. Her parents were Peter and Veronica Hastings, the most respected and successful lawyers Pennsylvania had to offer. Her older sister, Melissa, was a second grader and easily the star of class - just like Spencer herself.

The blonde-haired girl who sat next to her was Hanna Marin, a new student but certainly not shy. She was bubbly and fun, whereas Spencer was sometimes reserved.

Hanna was dressed in a pink dress, complete pink bows flats.

Spencer, on the other hand, was dressed in a dark blue blazer with a matching skirt and white tights. Her hair was neatly pulled up into a bun and her eyes were big with excitement.

"Hi!" Hanna said cheerfully. "My name is Hanna."

Spencer eyed Hanna cautiously. "Hello," she replied. "I'm Spencer."

Ezra cleared his throat and the children turned their attention to him. What kind of story would they hear today?

"We're going to hear the story of Santa Claus, kids. Remember, Christmas is in two weeks for those who celebrate it."

All of the little kids cheered and talked happily amongst themselves.

Ezra beamed at his students. They were all so full of life and wonder. "Santa Claus is a magical man who delivers presents to good little boys and girls all over the world, just like yourselves."

Spencer's hand instantly shot in the air. "Uh, that's not right."

"What do you mean?" Ezra frowned. Oh, jeez. Spencer was at it again. Spencer was extraordinary bright - much too smart for her own good.

"I meant what I said," Spencer continued with an irritated sigh. "That's not possible."

"Yes, it is. Santa Claus makes sure every kid gets presents for Christmas. How do you think all of you get wonderful gifts each year?"

"From our parents or guardians,"

Spencer piped up in a uh, duh tone. "One man can't deliver to presents to all of the kids in the whole world. It's improbable. How is he supposed to get there?"

"He flies, Spencer," Ezra replied calmly.

"In a plane?"

"No."

"In a jet?"

"No, Spencer."

"Then what, a helicopter?"

"No, he flies in his sleigh."

"..His _sleigh_?" Spencer asked incredulously. "How the heck does he do that?"

Spencer's classmates started to whisper.

"No, he is real! My mommy says so," Emily Fields, a tall girl with tan skin and black hair, said. "I leave milk and cookies out for him!"

"Yeah!" Aria Montgomery, a much-shorter girl chimed in. Aria had hazel eyes and dark hair, and her outfits always looked like she'd put them on in the dark - but that was Aria for you - she was different and she liked it. "And he has reindeer! I give them celery!"

Ezra exhaled. "Yes, children, don't worry. Santa Claus is very real."

"He isn't!" Spencer insisted. "It isn't physically or logically possible for one man to give presents to every single kid in the world, especially in one night!"

"Spencer," Ezra groaned. "You and I will talk about this later, okay?"

But Spencer only continued. "Especially when you take into account the differentiating time zones!"

Hanna poked Spencer's arm. To

Hanna, Spencer smelled like vanilla and cinnamon - she'd always liked those scents. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to tell the truth!" Spencer whispered. "Santa isn't real!"

"He is!"

"He _isn't_!"

"He _is_ so, Spencer!"

Spencer shot to her feet and stomped her foot, glaring at her teachers and all of classmates. "All of you are irrefutably insignificant and vapid!" Then Spencer turn and botled into the classroom's small bathroom - Hanna was quick to follow.

Inside the bathroom, Spencer sat with her back against the wall, her small legs pulled up to her chest. "No one listens to me," she sniffled when Hanna walked in

"''Cause you're lying," Hanna said briskly as she perched on the foot stool. "Santa exists."

Spencer clucked her tongue. Hanna was cute, with her blond hair and big blue eyes. They were even bluer than the sky. "No.."

"Y-yes.." Hanna whimpered in a quiet voice.

"Hanna, isn't. It's all a hoax."

Hanna shook her head. "He is real, Spencer!"

Spencer ran her tongue over her teeth. She didn't want to disappoint her new friend. "..Okay. He's real."

Hanna perked up, grinning brightly. "I told you!"

Spencer smiled and stood up, pulling Hana to her feet. "Come on, Hanna. Let's go back."

"Are we friends now?

"Yes."

"Best friends?"

"The very best!"

* * *

"And that is how Spencer single-handedly ruined Christmas for us. Remember, guys?"

"Hanna, that was almost thirty years go!" Spencer moaned, glaring at her wife. "Get over it."

"I will not!"

"Diva."

"High-strung bitch."

Aria sighed, rolling her eyes. Some things never changed. Maybe they didn't have to.

* * *

:) Thoughts?


End file.
